The Iron Door
by DemDuckieMADness
Summary: Zexion gets locked in an underground room at his grandparents farm what will happen to our fav emo when he finds hes not alone...  M for future Yaui
1. Chapter 1

**disclamer**: i do not own the characters i do own the story tho

* * *

Sarah, a black hair browned eyed crazy person, went to her grandparents farm, with her cousin Zexion ,

a purple hair blue eyed emo kid who is gay and always wears a long black jacket with chains hanging off

it, black gloves and carries around a black book that no one knows what is in it. Well Zexion said that

he had to go to the bathroom so Sarah went outside to explore. She walked out to the other side

of the main barn. When she got back there she found an iron door and she looked at it and looked

at it. Then she tried to open it and couldn't get it to budge no matter how many times she tied. So she

sat down and thought about how to get it open and she seen it went downward so it was underground,

she then proceeded to run back to the house to get Zexion. She ran inside and screamed (her

grandparent just left to go to the store) "ZEXION" he then poked his head out of the up stairs of the

house and said "what do you need" showing no emotion. Sarah yelled " I found this underground thingy

and I don't know what it is I need your help to get the heavy door open!" Zexion sighed "sure there

isn't anything else to do at this farm" Sarah yelped and yelled "come on the slow poke or the entire day

will be wasted" 'god damnit' Zexion thought walking out in the bright sun 'its too god damn bright for

me' Zexion followed Sarah over behind the main barn and seen the door that Sarah had found he looks

at the door sighs "I got it" he grabs the handle expecting to not be able to open it then as he pulls the

door comes out and he falls on his ass "god damnit that hurt" Zexion shouted as he looks at Sarah with a

death look that should be shooting lasers out his eyes while Sarah stands there looking at her cousin in

confusion "I couldn't make the door budge no matter how hard I pulled I swear….but oh well we

are in, yesssssss" Sarah said as she skipped happily into the room 'goddamnit Sarah is lazy' Zexion

thought. Zexion then walked after Sarah not as enthusiastic (because that's how emos are) when

Zexion walked in he realized it was really dark and he couldn't see anything he then looked over at Sarah

and she pulled a candle and a lighter out of who knows where. "well light the candle then, Sarah" Sarah

did. They walked in together but when they got in it was like a little apartment ,

there was a bed and a fridge and everything. Zexion looked at around and was impressed he

walked over to the desk area and was looking and all the stuff on it behind him two sky blue eyes stared at

him without him knowing. Zexion then heard a big boom all around him he looked around and realized it

was pitch black Sarah was gone along with the candle and again those two eyes just stared at him.

* * *

heyy ok so this my first ever fanfic i hope you all like plzzzzzzz R&R send you love thanx hope to hear from you


	2. Zexion's past

Zexion swore quietly and franticly looked around for a light. When he looked towards the door he saw a

light switch and he flicked it on he blinked his dark blue eyes franticly to adjust to the bright light that

now surrounded him. When his eyes were finally adjusted to the light he got a really good look around

finally and then he realized what trouble he is in. If his grandparents found him in here they would more

then likely shot him and send him back to his father which was beyond question he did not want to go

back there with the jackass he is forced to call father. Zexion walked back towards the bed and sat

down and thought why he had been sent to this boring farm.

***flashback***

After Zexion's mom died on Zexion's 7th birthday his father started drinking. That although was not

enough for him so he started beating his son. At age 12 Zexion died his hair purple, his father beat him

for that too told him that purple was a faggot color. At age 14 Zexion knew he was gay. At age 15 he told

his father he was gay, who then beat him within an inch of his life. At age 16 he was depressed and had started cutting himself

himself. He was now 17 his father decided he was going to send him to live with his grandparents because

he couldn't stand having a faggot for a son.

***flashback over***

Zexion put his head in his hands he couldn't understand why his father acted like that it wasn't as if Zexion was going to kill himself he just liked other men, him and his father would never

understand each other ever. Some days he wished his father would accept him for him like

the rest of the family and his friends Axel, Roxas,Kairi, Riku, Sora, and Namine. As Zexion

sat there the tears started rolling down his face, as those blue eyes continued to stare

at him

* * *

ok so a little sad but you get to see into his past so plz R&R a big cookie to all who do thanx and if you see any mistakes plz let me know thank you stay awesome everyone


End file.
